wikiestrackfandomcom-20200214-history
Redu station
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Introduction' The European ground segment consisted at first of the Redu tracking station (in Belgium) and the control centre at ESTEC, at Noordwijk in the Netherlands. To extend the tracking network, the stations at Fairbanks, Alaska (USA), Spitzbergen (Norway) and in the Falkland Islands (UK) were added, while the European Space Operations Centre, ESOC, in Darmstadt, FRG, became fully operational in 1968 Location Belgium Coordinates: +50° 00' 01.64", +5° 08' 43.24" History Redu: How did it start? 19.02.1965, Redu, located in the heart of the Belgian Ardennes, is selected to be one of the four ground stations of the ESTRACK network to track ESA satellites. Agreement concerning the TT&C station at Redu was signed with the Belgian government on 19.04.1966. The station is declared operational on 31.12.1967. 17.05.1968: ESRO II is the firsts satellite tracked from Redu. 11.05.1978: The successful launch of OTS-2 '('Orbital Test Satellite-2), the first ESA telecoms satellite. In-orbit test and tracking support are performed by Redu station. 12.07.1989: The Redu facilities are upgraded by three additional antennas to support the Olympus In Orbit Testing. Redu station hosts the Olympus Payload Operations Centre 'LIVRE: La CONTRIBUTION DE LA BELGIQUE A L'AVENTURE SPATIALE EUROPÉENNE, des origines à 1973' Auteur Dawinla Laureys Editeur: Beauchesne Section III: "Vie et péripétie de la station de Redu au temps de l'ESRO" La station de Redu est le seul établissement de l'ESRO situé sur le territoire belge. Elle fait parti de l'ESTRACK, le réseau européen de poursuite et de télémétrie spatiale. Au départ, il avait été prévu qu'elle soit opérationelle pour le lancement des satellites ESRO I et ESRO II. A la fin des années 60, cet établissement est devenu la principale station du réseau de l'ESRO. Sa mission est de recueillir les données transmises par les satellites et de contrôler le fonctionnement de ces derniers à partir du sol. Situé à une latitude Nord de 50 degré et à une longitude Est de 5 degré, la station comprend alors des salles techniques, des antennes mobiles de télémesure et de télécommande des satellites et un pylône d'étalonnage. De plus, contrairement aux autres stations de l'ESTRACK, elle est munie d'un champ d'antennes fixes d'interférométrie permettant de mesurer avec précision la position angulaire d'un véhicule spatial. En cette fin de décennie, un tel équipement lui permet de transmettre des télécommandes aux satellites, de réceptionner des télémesures et de les transcrire sur bandes magnétiques, d'enregistrer simultanément des signaux de temps exacts, "d'assurer le décommutation et la visualisation des données provenant d'un nombre limité de canaus de télémesure PCM" et de transmettre ces données au centre de contrôle par téléimprimeur. Ainsi par exemple, lorsque le satellite ionosphérique ESRO-1A (Aurorae) est mis sur orbite en octobre 1968, la station de Redu enregistre les signaux de télémétrie du satellite et les transmet au cetre des opérations ESOC à Darmstadt où les données sont analysées. Au début des années 70, la situation se gâte pour la station de Redu. En mars 1970, la presse belge, notamment le journal 'La Dernière Heure', annonce la fermeture imminente de la station pour une période de 3 ans. En réalité, il n'est nullement question d'interrompre l'activité à Redu, mais bien de réduire ses effectifs. De fait, la direction générale de l'ESRO a pris la décision de comprimer le personnel permanent de 17 à 8 personnes. ... Au cours de l'été 1972, les autorités belges déclarent être disposées à entemer toutes les démarches et mesures nécessaires pour rendre disponibles les fréquences exigées par l'ESRO, et cem en dépit de quelques difficultés concernant la bande de fréquences des 2000-2290 MHz. En dépit des espoirs soulevés en cours d'année, c''est la station de l'Odenwald qui est sélectionnée lors de la session du Conseil de l'ESRO des 23 et 24 novambre 1972. Les autorités allemandes semblent être en mesure de résoudre les problèmes techniques. Odenwald devient de ce fait la station sol pour le contrôle des satellites géostationnires. La décision est prise par huit voix contre deux, celle de la Belgique et de l'Italies, et sous réserve d'objections techniques que formuleraient éventuellement les Conseils directeurs des programmes intéressés. Pour le secrétariat de l'ESRO, il existe un argument essentiel en faveur de l'Odenwald qui réside dans la proximité de l'ESOC. La délégation belge est néanmois contrariée. En décembre 1973, le Conseil de l'ESRO décide d'entamer sur le site ardennais des travaux de remise en état et d'y installer de nouveaux équipements pour le programme Cos-B principalement.